


Dear Future Husband [IwaOi]

by KyoKerry



Series: Anime Oneshots [21]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoKerry/pseuds/KyoKerry
Summary: Dear future husband (or wife), if you're reading this you've discovered my Ao3 account, Yay! Good job and now you can embarrass me! I doubt you even exist because aromantic-ness is a thing that I don't know if I have so if you're actually real, hi! I have no idea what you like because I don't think I've met you yet... Well I've probably stopped writing fanfiction and who knows what I've become but I hope that you tell me to log back into my Wattpad account and reminisce if I don't still write. I'm actually curious to see what the future holds for me, even if I haven't seen it before. But my readers are probably slowly going away because of this heartfelt letter (or maybe I'm just crying because 'Your Lie in April' is a thing I'm watching) to you. So this fic is just a songfic with minor angst.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Anime Oneshots [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008558
Kudos: 4





	Dear Future Husband [IwaOi]

**Author's Note:**

> OH, this oneshot, I remember this, this was my first songfic and me, being the perfectionist I am decided 'Hey! Wouldn't it be cool if the story matched up with the lyrics?', Imagine the rest for yourself because I don't want to describe it... Anyways more advertising, how fun, just check me out on Wattpad I guess and my friend here on ao3 @ lethallady.

[Intense Head bopping]

Oikawa Tooru was feeling alone right now, he was in the middle of a fight with his boyfriend, Iwaizumi. They had known each other since they were young and promised to graduate with each other. Why did they always have to fight? None of his friends fought with their boyfriends. Just him and Iwa. This was one of the things he wasn't grateful for when it came to being unique. Why did Oikawa have to be special?

"Iwaizumi!" Oikawa screamed at the top of his throat, he was not happy with his boyfriend, not even using his nickname for him. He thought they were soulmates, he thought love would be a smooth road ahead. Maybe he thought wrong. He wished he didn't, he would like it to be the wonderland he thought of. "Why can't you treat me right?"

"Oikawa, I can't attend to you like your slave!" Iwaizumi was right, even if Oikawa didn't want to admit it, he would have to come up with something.

[Arm Waving]

"It's our anniversary, take me on a date, get me flowers!" Oikawa retorted "If you do that for me, I'll be good, I won't nag you and I'll be alright by myself, it's special to me, ok?"

"Fine," Iwaizumi shouted slamming the door of Oikawa's room.

"Iwa!!!! I also have things to do too!" Oikawa shouted downstairs to Iwaizumi who had just left the house.

"You shouldn't be expecting me to babysit you, I never learnt to," Iwaizumi said much to Oikawa's discretion.

"Just help me with a few things," Oikawa said ending the argument and the conversation. Why can't he treat me right? Even if I'm acting crazy or insane, or even in the middle fo a psychotic break, I want things to be alright.

[Dancebreak] - First 2/3 of the chorus

Why doesn't he know how to treat me right? If I'm spending my life with you, why can't you learn? You want me to do all this for you. This and that, there's a whole list! A list too long for me to comprehend at all. You want me to give you special love. Call me beautiful each and every night?

[Head bopping]

Apologize after fights. Why can't he? He's the one who wants me to love him so much. Oikawa opened his phone and apologized, why did have to be the person to apologize, every time? Even if I'm acting crazy. Why do we even disagree in the first place?

Oikawa POV

You've got to learn how to treat me right. I know it will be hard but please, do this one thing I ask of you. Through thick and thin and everything will be alright. Iwaizumi, you need to learn these things if you want to be my one and only all my life. I want to have fun with you, dance with you. But you don't treat me right.

Iwaizumi, there are a few things you need to know if you want to spend the rest of your life with me.

3rd POV

Oikawa felt lonely, he had cleared up his whole night for his boyfriend. He left me lonely, without a thing to do. Through the rain, through the storm he sat there, waiting for his boyfriend to come back, but he never did. So much for the family visits, we were seeing both to be equal. He was always last to decide, why couldn't he go first, whenever they slept he was on the right. "I want to be on the left!" Iwa didn't listen. He didn't listen ever. He always left me when I came to his door to spend the night. Even in the pouring rain, even in the cold winter. I just wanted to be with him. I just wanted to be with my boyfriend, what's wrong with that?

I was always going to be the one to propose. Just but me a ring and ask me, I'll never expect it. He was always mistreating me, but I love him. I hate that I love him this much. Why can't things be alright?

Just love me right, that's all I ask for.

Iwaizumi POV

Oikawa needs to learn a couple things about relationships if he wants to love me all my life, why can't he be like all the other's boyfriends or even just, tell me everything's alright.

[Dancebreak] Last 2/3 of the chorus

You don't need to be special just treat me right. That's all I ask for my love. Don't need to tell me I'm beautiful, just love me right.


End file.
